SUMMARY OF PROGRAM: This is a revised application for renewal of a training program, now in its 18th year, to develop physician- investigators. The program's objective is to identify individuals during their neurology residency and offer them research training and an individualized "research track" which begins during their residency and continues into the post-residency period. To this end, candidates for support must currently be enrolled in or have just immediately completed residency training in neurology. Research training includes both clinical and basic laboratory aspects of neurology. Clinical disciplines include controlled therapeutic trials, application of new technology (e.g. brain imaging methods), cognitive neurobiology, and population studies. Laboratory training opportunities include cellular biology, molecular biology, cellular and systems neurophysiology, and cellular/molecular pharmacology and immunology as applied to basic studies of human neurological disease. AREAS AND DISCIPLINES: The faculty are organized into 10 major disease- based divisions: Alzheimer's and related diseases, clinical neurophysiology, critical care, epilepsy, movement disorders, neurogenetics, neuro-immunology, neuromuscular diseases, pediatric neurology, and stroke. The Section of Neuroepidemiology in the Sergievsky Center collaborates in the planning and execution of all population studies and therapeutic trials. Major laboratory efforts in the department are focused on mitochondrial biology and genetics, mechanisms of neural degeneration and cell death, muscle culture and cell biology, molecular neuroimmunology, metabolic brain diseases, and immunobiology of motor neuron disease. Additional opportunities for research training are available in the Department of Pathology (Neuropathology) and in the Center for Neurobiology and Behavior. LEVELS OF TRAINING: The program is designed for young neurologists who are in the last half of their clinical training in neurology or have just completed their residency. The program flexibly accommodates MDs with academic interests but little past research experience as well as MD-PhDs who wish to continue their research or re-orient the focus of their laboratory interest. NUMBER AND BACKGROUND OF TRAINEES: We request support for four trainees to give maximal flexibility for entry into the program and assurance of at least two years of support in cases where no other funding is available.